


1 - Bonus

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Kinktober, October Day 1, Oral Sex, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Aranea isn't paid nearly as much as she deserves, so she takes her bonuses as she can.





	1 - Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1, Prompt was face sitting.

"Hnn...What was that, Chancellor?"

Aranea asked, as the man between her thighs made a noise deep in his throat. She didn't raise from her position straddling him, the stubble on his chin grazing against her labial walls. She felt the warmth of his tongue lap up over her clit, eliciting a little shudder. 

She rolled her hips up, grinding her crotch against the older man's face. If she did, she knew she wouldn't last long, her grinding coupled with the skill of his tongue would bring her over the edge quickly. Just what she wanted. 

She refused to even look down at him, at the auburn hair and tanned skin between her pale, strong thighs. No need to. Just a means to an end. 

Her hands roamed over her chest as she rocked against his face, fondling her own breasts. One hand pinched at her nipple, the other squeezing a breast. She shuddered, and purred out, close, but quiet. Her noises weren't for him. She bit her bottom lip, and rocked a little faster, feeling the throb and quiver in her clit. 

Ardyn felt it too, against his tongue, fulfilling his current position with a practiced skill. He teased over the swollen throb with the tip of his tongue, switching to lapping again with the flat of his tongue as he felt her thighs squeeze his cheeks. He purred against her warmth as he felt her begin to wiggle, enjoying the aftereffects of her orgasm. 

Aranea pulled away, swinging a long leg over the chancellor to stand. She fetched her panties and clothing from the floor, and began to dress without a word. As she stepped into her boots, she glanced back at him. 

His erection propped against his trousers. His hand wiping away her sex from his mouth and jaw. 

Disgusting. 

She scoffed at the sight, and turned away. 

"Thanks for the bonus, Ardyn."


End file.
